


Shy Demons

by RedWings111



Series: Demon!Mumbo [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Sex, Crying, Crying During Sex, Demons, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Mating Bond, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Smut, the good crying tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWings111/pseuds/RedWings111
Summary: Mumbo never expected to come of age so quickly.Maybe a few years down the road so he could hide it better, but, know he cant hide it.And the person has never wanted to find out about his 'situation' happens to find out.......But, he helps in....unexpected ways.
Relationships: iskall85/mumbo jumbo
Series: Demon!Mumbo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722205
Comments: 73
Kudos: 268





	1. Authors note

Authors note!!!!!!!! 

Some back story before we start!!!!

Mumbo is a demon from the neither, but he left to join Hermitcraft years ago and he hidden the fact hes a demon. 

But, demons 'come of age' quickly. But, Mumbo didn't know it would happen so soon.

'Come of age' mean to become a full fledged Demon. Like, grow horns, tail(sometimes wings) and increased strength, speed, agility and yknow.....s*x drive.....

So uhhh.....yeah.

Enjoy?


	2. Chapter 1: Oh Goodness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a introduction chapter, like, it gives you a rundown and stuff like that.  
> The real stuff will take place next chapter!!!
> 
> Oh! You can also find me on Tumblr!! Under RedWings1111.  
> Come say hi?  
> ( plz don't yell at me tho..)

When Mumbo first came to hermitcraft, he expected some questions.

Maybe 'where are you from?' Or 'Who's your family?' But no.

The admin, Xisuma, had just smiled wide and welcomed him with open arms, letting him on the server to explore, build and make friends freely, which in all honesty, he wasnt prepared for. 

He thought that the admin might follow him around for a few days, keeping an eye on him and making sure he didn't get up to anything dangerous or....evil?

Then, Mumbo met iskall.

A loud and cheerful Swede that had no filter or aggressive bone in his body. Iskall welcomed Mumbo to the server with joyful laughter and a bear hug, telling Mumbo if he needed anything to just holler and he would come right away. 

Mumbo quickly noticed how comfortable he got around Iskall, making his own jokes and spending hours with him and it continued like that all the way to season 6.

They got even closer, if possible, during the civil war. With Mumbo sneaking around being a 'mole' and giving info back the the G-team, it had giving him some soft of thrill. 

And that continued onto season 7, where they lived not that far apart, started 'hermit challenges!' And began to spend a LOT of time together once again. 

But, Mumbo kept his secret away from him.

He didn't want to ruin what they had with this....burden.

He refused to make Iskall hate him, fear him and ignore him. He couldn't bare to even think about Iskall never speaking to him again, to never hear iskalls laugh, see his smile.

....he just, couldn't lose him.

Unfortunately, mother nature decided, to put it crudely, to be a bitch. 

God, what's he going to do now?!

* * *

When Mumbo wakes up, he got a splitting headache and stiff joints. Which was surprisingly not common for him, he usually woke up well rested and happy, always waking up at around 7 and starting his day early. But when he woke up today, it was almost 11 in the middle of the day, and be felt exhausted.

Mumbo pushed himself to his feet, forcing himself not to whine at the pain in all of his body, and walked to the bathroom. He yawned as he stood infront of the mirror, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and groaning. 

He blinked open his eyes and stared at his reflection, god, he looked a mess. His moustache was frizzy and unkempt, as well as his hair, it was sticking up in all directions. His pyjama top was off one of his shoulders slightly, the pale skin on display underneath.

Mumbo frowned. There was somthing....different about himself he couldn't place, he looked...off?

Mumbo sighed and ran a hand through his hair, trying to tame it. Then yelped as his hand brushed against something that caused pain to shoot down his spine. He carefully placed his hand near that same spot, concerned about what it could be. What on earth cou-

Oh.

Oh shit.

Mumbo froze, his hand still placed against the 'lump' in his head. He took a stuttering breath, and parted his hair around the lump, and felt panic set in at what he saw.

A tiny, dark grey horn was resting in his black hair, and he raised a shaky hand to see if- yep. He had two, they were small enough to be hidden in his hair, only visible if you were looking for them. But, Mumbo knew they would get bigger. 

Mumbo let his hand dropped, his heart beating in his rapidly in his chest, panic setting in the bottom of his stomach.

He thought he had a few more years before he 'came of age' but evidently, he didn't. He ran through the steps in his head, first horns, then perhaps a tail and then....

Mumbo felt his face flush, his, well, sex drive would get.....stronger and, oh god.

He would go in to HEAT....

Mumbo groaned quietly, untill he found a mate, and yknow, mated with them, his body would make him go through hell once every 2 months! Oh goodness....

Mumbo was brought out his thoughts by the communication on his hip buzzing and with a shaky hand, he pulled it up too read the messages.

<Iskall85> Yo Mumbo! I've coming over!!!!

Mumbos eyes widened and he looked back us at his reflection, and stared at the horns buried in his hair.

....What's he going to do now?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be up in the next few days!:D


	3. Chapter 2: The Admin

As Mumbo walked out of the bathroom with his communicator in his hand, he felt like he was going to pass out. 

Iskall was coming over. His best friend, the person he never wanted to find about him being a Demon, was coming over.

Yep, Mumbo was gonna pass out.

!!!! 

Mumbo around his small hobit hole, now wearing his suit and not his 'gumbo bagging' clothes he had taken on this season. He thought that if he wore all black, then maybe, Iskall wouldn't see the two horns sat in his hair.

That a big maybe, though.

Mumbo jumped at the sounds of rockets overhead, and sighed shakily as footsteps echoed down below. He stepped back from the trap door, fully expecting Iskall to pop through. Mumbos eyes widened as a diffrent figure came through instead.

"X-Xisuma?" Mumbo voice held confusion, not expecting the admin of all people to climb out, brush off his knees and stand infront of Mumbo, a smile on his face under his helmet. 

"Ah, Mumbo! I was hoping you would be here" Xisuma laughed sheepishly. "Would have knocked but uh, your missing a door..."

Mumbo laughed quietly, some of the tension draining from his body. "Yeah, the 'jungle bandit' took them or something...." Xisuma rolled his eyes fondly.

"Of course, I wanted to speak to you though!" For a moment, Mumbo thought he had been caught out, had the male found out? Has he known all this time?

...was he going to ban Mumbo?

That thought made Mumbo swallow roughly, and he tried to push that idea away as he replied to Xisuma. "O-oh sure, what cant I uh.. help you w-with?" Mumbo bit his lip, cursing himself for stuttering, but before he could let let his mind get ahead of him, Xisuma spoke.

"Oh, just wanted to see if you could lend me some leafs! I heard you've got quiet a few!" Xisumas tone was light and happy, and his cheerfulness was completely genuine.

Mumboblet out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, yeah! I've got plenty. You can take as many as you like!" Mumbo smiled shyly and subconsciously ran a hand though his hair, the curls laying flat for just a second.

And apparently, that was a second to long.

Mumbo watched in some sort of horrified stillness as Xisumas eyes focused on his hair, or more accurately. The horns poking out of the black locks.

Mumbos breath stuttered as Xisumas eyes widened in realisation, then those masked eyes fell to meet Mumbos own.

Xisuma eyes lost there playful glint slightly, and he stared at Mumbo, making the taller males hands to start shaking.

Xisumas next words made Mumbos world fall and crumble, all hope of no one finding out was flushed down the drain.

"Mumbo....is there somthing you need to tell me?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 2 chapters in the same day?   
> ....Wow....  
> (Plz excuse me, I was *slightly* high when I wrote this XD )


	4. Chapter 3: Those Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of panic attacks!!!!!  
> Sorry this was so short, I should be doing longer chapters from now on XD

Mumbo couldn't breath.

His heart was beating erratically and his hands wouldn't stop shaking. 

All he could do was stare into those eyes. Those, emerald green eyes that felt like they were seeing in Mumbos soul. The eyes that found out his secret.

Those eyes that could get him Banned.

Mumbobwas suddenly aware that his breathing had picked up and he couldn't catch his breath, his vision had gone blurry and his entire body was trembling. Mumbo would faintly hear footsteps and then a heavy accented voice call out in shock. He felt two sets of hands grabbing him and catch him, he didn't even know he was falling, and set him on the ground. 

A panicked voice was speaking to him, calling his name and holding on to Mumbos waist. Another voice chimed in, a calmer and soothing tone that made Mumbos mind clear the slightest bit.

".....mbo.....mu....Mumbo!"

Mumbo jolted with a gasp, his teary eyes snapping to the man kneeling in front of him. The males face was panicked and concerned as he looked at Mumbo, even his cybernetic eye looked worried.

Mumbo swallowed roughly, quickly realizing where he was. Xisuma was sat to the side of him, his eyes worried and hand gripping his shoulder. "...Mumbo, you back bud?" 

Mumbo nodded, shakily wiping his eyes, and looked back at Iskall and smiled sadly. He watched as Iskall huffed and pulled him close enough that Mumbo could hide his face in iskall neck. "....sorry..." Mumbos voice was scratchy and uneven, and Mumbo was still shaking. 

Iskall rubbed Mumbos back, trying to calm his friend down as he looked at Xisuma, confusion in his eye. Xisuma sighed. "I'll explain later.. "

!!!!

When Mumbo awoke sometime later, it was to hushed voices and a headache. Mumbo sat up and cussed, his chest still hurting.

Mumbo walked over to the door and opened it half way, then froze as the voices reached him. Mumbo peaked outside the door, and to his horror stood then admin who had confronted him earlier and....Iskall.

And they were talking. Iskall looked shocked and confused. 

Xisums told him. 

He told Iskall that Mumbo was a demon.

Please, no. 

"Mumbo?" Iskall voce was suddenly a lot clearer and closer. Mumbo eyes snapped forward, then his breathing almost stopped. Iskall peered up at him with concern and confusion. "...Are you okay?" 

Mumbo smiled shyly. "Y-yeah I'm uh..." His eyes locked on to Xisumas own, and watched as Xisuma smiled sadly at him, those eyes once again saying what he had to do. 

'Tell us the truth, please' 

Mumbo bit his lip as he pushed the door open fully, stepping out and sighed shakily. "But uh.... I,n-need to tell you both uh...something.." Mumbo jumped as iskall grabbed his hand, pulling him to sit on a stool not letting go of Mumbo hand the whole time.

Iskall smiled at Mumbo, gently rubbing his thumb over the back of Mumbos hand. "Take your time..." Mumbo sighed, then after some hesitation, pushed his hair flat to show the two horns. 

"I'm....not exactly human..."Mumbo closed his eyes and continued."I'm a uh.....I dont know how to...." Mumbo breathed deeply. "Okay, I'm a...."

".....A demon, I'm a demon"


	5. Chapter 4: Info

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update!!  
> Enjoy!!!

Mumbo watched as Iskalls eyes widened, and swallowed roughly. "Y-yeah uh..." Mumbo shifted on his seat, hyper aware of Iskalls hand clenching his own. 

"...I'm a demon" 

Xisuma smiled. 

"Oh! Good to know!" Xisuma clapped his hands together, his tone cheery and happy making Mumbo frown. Before he could reply though, the Admin spoke again. "You should have tole me though Mumbo, I dont like being kept in the dark about these things..." Xisuma shook his head. "But, no harm done I suppose"

Mumbo blinked. "......what?" 

He suddenly jolted as the male holding his hand stood to his feet, looking down at Mumbo with and unreadable expression. Iskall stared in to Mumbos eyes, a hand coming up to softly brush through Mumbos hair, fingers nudging the grey horns. 

Mumbos breathing stuttered and he shifted in his seat, his eyes closing slightly at the soft touches. "Iskall?..."

Said man sighed. "....Dude, why didnt you say anything?" Iskall bit his lip. "Do you....not trust me?" 

Mumbos eyes widened and he stood to his feet, stepping closer to Iskall in a slight panic. "No! I do trust you Iskall, I promise! Its just-" Mumbo paused, looking away to meet Xisuma eyes. ".....I...dont want to be banned...."

Xisuma frowned. "Banned? Why would I ban you?" The admin waved his hand in dismissal. "I wouldn't ban someone over somthing so......Uncontrollable, Mumbo" Xisumas eyes turned soft. "Your okay, Mumbo"

Mumbo looked between the two men, then glanced down at where Iskall was still holding his hand. Mumbo looked to see Iskall smiling up at him. 

No fear.

No anger. 

....No hatred. 

Mumbo sniffed as tears pooled in his eyes, and he quickly blinked them away. "Y-your not mad, Iskall?" His friend laughed. 

"No, course' not" 

Xisuma stalled forword then. "But, I think you need to explain exactly whats going on, okay?"

Mumbo nodded, sat back down and took a breath, looking nervously between the men as they took seat across from him. Mumbo breathed deeply. "Okay so uh, Demons age differently-like, faster then humans I guess? But I'm not to sure uh" Mumbo huffed. "I....left before I figured it out to be honest with you but, I know that these horns will get....bigger" He gestured to his head, before he focused his gaze on the table. 

"...I'm coming of age, so to speak. My body going to change to become more.....Demon like? So, horns, tail and stuff like that..." Mumbos face flushed. "....a-and uh, I'll start going through uh...." Mumbo sighed the next word out. "Heat"

Xisumas eyes widened with realization, while Iskall looked even more confused. "Heat? What's that?" 

Mumbo bit his lip. "L-like, once every two months I'll want to, well, have.....yknow..." Mumbo watched In embarrassed silence as Iskall frowned deeper. 

"....No, what?"

Mumbo groaned. "Sex Iskall, I'll want sex!" Mumbo mouth clicked shut, eyes wide and face flushed bright red as he watched Iskall nod. 

Then Iskall grinned, and then he busted out laughing. 

Xisuma chuckled aswell, smiling at Mumbo in amusement. "Dont worry, we'll figure somthing out when that time comes"

Mumbo smiled thankfully, before he rolled his eyes Iskall spoke between giggles. 

"Y-youve never!- and you gonna wanna!- oh my god!-"

Mumbo huffed. "I'm so glad you find my problem so amusing, dude"

Iskall grinned. "Sorry sorry, I just, didnt expect that" Mumbl laughed softly, his race still burning as Xisuma continued to ask his questions about Demons, and each question answered would make him feel even more comfortable. 

!!!!

Hours later, Mumbo waved goodbye as Xisuma flew away, feeling his heart swell from all the acceptances he had received from the Admin, making him feel like....

He was normal. 

Mumbo jumped when a hand was tossed over his shoulders, iskall leaning in to him with a grin. "So.." Iskall shook him slightly. "What you wanna do?"

Mumbo laughed and looked down at his friend, smiling as Iskall looked up at him with cheerful eyes and an understanding smile, his arm around Mumbos shoulder tightening. 

Mumbo smiled and lent closer. 

"....I want to have a nap, is that okay?"

Iskall grinned and led Mumbo to his bed, his smile making Mumbos heart stutter in his chest. 

"Sure we can dude, let's have a nap"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Updates should become more regular, about once a week, hopefully.  
> :)


	6. Chapter 5: Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!!!!!! I was really tired when I wrote this, and I only have a phone, not laptop or anything to write these on. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

Over the next 3 weeks, Mumbo changed more and more. 

Sure enough, his horns grew longer and were now starting to curl backwards. The swirling patterns at the base of said horns had started to glow a light shade a white, making them even more obvious on his head. 

And? He had a feeling his tail was growing in. 

For the past few days, the bottom of his back had been aching and itchy, causing him a large amount of discomfort. 

Mumbo huffed as he tried to tidy his hair a bit more, his hair looked like it had began to grow a lot quicker too. The male dropped his hands with a sigh and stared at his reflection, biting his lip and frowning at himself. He pushed himself away from his mirror and walked away, making his way down his ladder and walking outside. 

Mumbo breathed in the warm clear air, the soft sounds of the jungle reaching his ears and making him smile. Then, there was the sound of rockets. 

Mumbo looked up, and sure enough, a figure was flying towards him, and Mumbo grinned widely as he was a familiar man. 

Iskall. 

Iskall had helped him through all of this, always being a call away to rush over and help Mumbo whenever he needed it. Mumbo smiled as Iskall landed in front of him, looking up at Mumbo with a grin. "Hey dude!"

Mumbo huffed. "Hey Iskall, what can I help you with?" 

Iskall shook his head. "Can I just hang out with my best friend?" 

Mumbos heart skipped in his chest, and at the same time, his stomach twisted with somthing ugly, but he quickly pushed that away. "O-oh? Sure, what do you....wanna' do exactly?" Mumbo watched as Iskall rubbed his chin, seemingly deep in thought, and took a moment to appreciate the appearance of the other. 

His diamond eye gleaming in the light of the morning, his nicely trimmed beard looked soft and fluffy. His green hoodie was pushed back on his forearms, the tanned skin smooth and unblemished. Mumbo swallowed roughly.

God, Iskall was gorgeous. 

"How about the cowmercial district?" Mumbo jolted at the sudden voice. "Huh?" 

Iskall chuckled. "We could go there? Walk around, explore, yknow?" 

Mumbo scratched the back of his neck with a smile. "Uh sure..." Mumbo watched Iskalls face light up, and felt his stomach flip once again. 

"Let's go...."

!!!!

Hours later, Mumbo was yawning as he walked along side Iskall, the sun had started to set about 20 minutes ago, but they had only seen a small portion of the district. Beside him Iskall laughed. "Danm, everyone sure is working hard these days huh?" 

Mumbo nodded with grin. "Yeah, everyone's going crazy for some reason" Mumbo flushed red as Iskall suddenly grabbed his hand. 

"Mumbo! Look!" 

Mumbo followed his friends gaze and raised a brow as he saw a....book store? Mumbo yelped as Iskall began to drag him towards it. As they walked through the door, Mumbo couldn't help but gasp at the beautiful interior of the build. He walked forward to one of the bookshelves and read the sign. 

'Special Books!!! 

3 Diamonds each!!'

Mumbo smiled and looked over each book, iskall walking over to him. Mumbos eyes suddenly caught onto a certain title. 

"Neither Demons"

Iskall laughed and grabbed it, quickly flicking through the pages. "Hey, this is about you right?"

Mumbo huffed and rolled his eyes with a smile. "Guess you could say that" Mumbo began to read the words over Iskalls shoulder, and quickly flushed bright red when he saw was Iskall was reading. 

"Heats, How To Cope" 

Iskall whistled. "Wow, it lasts a full week? Danm...." Iskall looked at Mumbo. "This is what you mentioned the other day right?" 

Mumbo nodded sheepishly. "Uh, yeah...." 

Iskall smiled softly. "Dude, this sounds...." Iskalk bit his lip "...Rough" 

Mumbo sighed. "Yeah, and because it my first one.....its gonna' be worse" Mumbo watched as Iskalls gaze went away from him and back to the book, his fingers running over the page. Mumbo lent back and continued to read the title of the other books, hoping to find one that would catch his eye. 

".....What if I helped you?" 

Mumbo blinked and looked back to Iskall, noticing the other male wouldn't meet his eyes. "What do you mean?" 

Iskall cleared his throat and looked up at Mumbo, his face looking surprisingly red. "What If I....help you, yknow?" 

Mumbo frowned. "Help with what?" Iskall groaned and held up the book, pointing to the page. "This Mumbo, this"

Oh

......OH.

Mumbos face went bright red, and his voice caught in his throat. "W-what?..." Mumbo watched with suprise as Iskall shifted on his feet. "....No, iskall, that- It not- t-to help me you would h-have to have..." Mumbo bit his lip. "N-no, thats to weird..."

Iskall frowned. "Look dude, you said your self its gonna' be bad! And judging by what this things says, its difficult to to even sleep while your in heat! So, why cant I?" 

Mumbo wiped a hand down his face, body shaking with embarrassment. "Iskall...."

Said male huffed. "I know what it means to help you, Mumbo, I just...." Iskall sighed and placed a hand on Mumbos shoulder, smiling softly up at the other. "I want to help you, Mumbo"

Mumbo bit his lip. "We.....w-would have to have...." Mumbo blinked as Iskall laughed quietly. "I know Mumbo, I still wanna' help" 

Mumbo sighed, and glanced down at the book in Iskalls hand, he had been thinking about his heat for the past few days, and knowing he wouldn't have to go through this alone was comforting to hear. 

Especially since it's from Iskall. 

Mumbo sighed, and with a red face, nodded. 

"Okay.....you can help me through my heat"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhh, if theres any smut in the up coming chapters I'll tell u guys dw :)


	7. Chapter 6: Growing Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this chapter!!  
> :P  
> Warning!!! Mention of violence!!! (Not much tho)

"Dude! According to this, your gonna' have the stamina of a rabbit!"

Mumbo groaned and buried his red face in his hands, not meeting his friends eyes. "Why did you buy the book again?"

Iskall laughed and tapped Mumbo on the back, they had moved from the shopping district and were now sat in Mumbos hobit hole, both of them sitting on the bed. "Dude" Iskall grinned. "If I'm gonna' help you, I've got to know what to expect!" Iskall scanned the pages, a thoughtful look on his face. "I'll need to get a strength potion..."

Mumbo whined and glared at Iskall from inbetween his fingers. "Dude..." Mumbo huffed when Iskall fell back on the bed next to him, their shoulders brushing. Mumbo bit his lip and folded his hands over his stomach. "Are...are you sure you want to help me?" 

Iskall turned his head to look at Mumbo, a soft smile on his face. "Mumbo..."

Said male cut him off and turned on his side to look at the other. "Iskall, heat is going to be difficult. You'll need to stay here a full week! And not to mention it means we would have to have-" Mumbos face flushed bright red, he looked away. "We....would have to..." Mumbo watched as Iskall sighed and sat up, pulling on Mumbos hands until he sat up to. 

Mumbo shifted when Iskalls grip tightend on his hands, and he tried to ignore the fluttering in his stomach. Iskall smiled. "Dude, I want to help you" When Mumbo opened his mouth, iskall placed one hand over it, stareing at Mumbo with a pointed look. "No, listen" He said."I want to help you in anyway I can. We've already went over what we've gotta do! So, I want to help, even if that means I've gotta'.....well...." Iskall smirked. "Bang your headboard"

Mumbo squeaked and tried to push Iskall away, letting out stuttering complaints as he tried to pull away from Iskall. Iskall laughed loudly and wrapped his arms around Mumbo waist. "I'm gonna' rock your world!" Mumbo shrieked and pushed on Iskalls shoulder, yelling when he was suddenly pushed down on the blankets. Iskall cackled above him, Mumbo legs wrapped losely around his hips and hands tight on his shoulders.

Mumbo groaned and glared up at Iskall, embarrassment spreading through his body."I hate you...." Iskall grinned 

"No, you loooove me" 

Mumbo heart stuttered and his stomach flipped, his bit his lip and looked away, cheeks flushing red. 

"Hmmm" Mumbo cleared his throat. 

"Whatever you say, mate"

!!!!

Mumbo was in pain. 

He was right, his tail had began to grow in. 

And it HURT. 

Mumbo could only grip the blankets tighter as the sound of cracking bones filled the air. Mumbo groaned then shouted as he felt the tail begin to grow from his back, the pulsing pain running down his spine. Mumbo swallowed roughly and panted into the sheets. Why did it hurt so much?! His horns didnt hurt at all when they grew in!

Mumbo raised one shaky hand and touched his lower back, feeling the lump that had been there this morning had grown till it was down by his knees, the tail felt rough and thick at the bace, but was slimmer towards the tip. 

Mumbo cursed the fact he had sent Iskall away this morning. The other male had spent the last week at Mumbos hobit hole, claiming that he wanted to keep Mumbo company. The book Iskall had bought had said the sometimes heats could come sooner for new demons, so Iskall had wanted to be careful and wait around. Mumbo had sent him home to sort a few things out a few hours prior, telling his friend to relax for a bit. 

Now, Mumbo regretted being so nice. 

Mumbo yelped as his tail grew a few more inches, then groaned as waves of pain crashed over him before they finely stopped. Mumbo collapsed onto the bed, his whole body shaking with aftershocks of pain. Mumbo curled around himself and closed his eyes, trying to stop the trembling in his limbs. 

Then, a voice called out from his neither portal. 

"Mumbo?" 

Said male lifted his head and stared at the other with blurry eyes, his voice weak and trembling. "I-iskall?" 

Iskall frowned and walked over, frowning when he noticed the new appendage on his friend. "Hey dude...." Iskall sat on the bed and ran a hand through Mumbos sweaty hair. "Hey.....Is this your heat?"

Mumbo shook his head tiredly. "N-no....tail grew I-in...." Mumbo shuddered. "H-hurts..." Mumbo whimpered when Iskall pulled Mumbo up untill he was leaning against his shoulder. Mumbo buried his face in Iskalls neck, his body shaking. "I-iskall...." 

Iskall shushed the other and sat against the headboard and pulled Mumbo into his lap, concern setting in when Mumbo only fell limp ontop of him. Iskall sighed. "Okay, your okay now..." after some hesitation, Iskall placed a gentle kiss on Mumbos forehead. "I'm here now.."

Mumbo breathed shakily and cuddled closer, his pain filled mind not noticing his was sat on his friends lap. 

All he could think about, was how warm Iskall was and how it made his heart fluttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes!!


	8. Chapter 7: Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is,,,,,,smutty??? But.....not really?????  
> (Come scream at me on Tumbler 
> 
> RedWings1111)  
> Mention of Mpreg, but there will be none of it for real in my story!

When Mumbo wakes up, its to somthing running through his hair and an ache in the bottom of his spine. 

The demon groans in discomfort and leans into the the soft touch, relaxing dispite the pain. Mumbo huffed and forced his eyes open, blinking away the tiredness. He quickly takes notice that hes led on his stomach ontop of something warm and sturdy, and he cuddles closer. 

"Hey, you awake?" A gentle familiar voice rings in his ear, the hand in his hair pausing. 

Mumbo sits up with shaky arms, his spine creaking with aftershocks of pain. Mumbo clears his throat and looks up to see Iskalls staring at him with concern in his eyes. "Hey Mumbo...." 

Said male smiled tiredly. "H-hey" Mumbo coughs, quickly making Iskall reach over and grab a bottle of water. He unscrews it and holds it up against Mumbos lips, helping Mumbo drink in tiny sips. 

Mumbo smiled gratefully as Iskall places the water to the side, and laughed softy when he noticed a familiar book, still open on the side table. "Have you been reading that the entire time?" 

Iskall grinned and grabbed the book, holding it in his lap. "Yeah, after last night, I thought I should read a bit more to get all my facts right...." Iskall smiled dropped, replaced by a look that made Mumbos heart twist painfully.

Guilt. 

"Mumbo...." Iskall doesn't meet Mumbos eyes. "I'm sorry you went through....that by your self, I never should have left you alone I-" iskall sighs. "I'm sorry" 

Mumbo shakes his head, and reaches up to hold Iskalls face in his hands, smiling softly. "I dont blame you" Mumbo shifts so his knees are on either side of Iskalls hips, and he pushes away the flustered thoughts filling his head. "It was going to happen if you were here or not..." Mumbo sighs. "I'm just happy your here now"

Almost without thinking, Iskall placed on hand over Mumbos own, pulling it forward to place a soft kiss on his palm. "Still, I'm sorry" Iskall smiled up at Mumbo. "I wont leave you again, I'll look after you, for aslong as I'm able to"

That makes Mumbo pause. 

He....didn't know why exactly, but something about that made his stomach flutter and heart beat just a bit faster. 

It was like, Iskall owned him. 

Mumbo licked his lips, his breaths turning heavy. 

Oh god, he felt like he might pass out. 

Iskall frowned and placed a hand on Mumbos shoulder. Concern shining in his eyes. "Mumbo? Mumbo what's wrong?" Iskalk watches as Mumbo shifts on his lap, his eyes looking unfocused and face red. Iskalls eyes widen. "Mumbo? Is....is this your heat?"

Mumbo laughs breathlessly. "No, no no. It uh-im fine-its something else" Mumbl bites his lip. "Hey iskall?" Said male nods to show hes listening. "Is there somthing in that book that explains....Mates? A-and bonding?"

Iskalls pauses and nods slowly. "Yeah, its sort of like a....marriage, right? Demons do it to state claim to another demon" Iskall raises a brow "why?"

Mumbo bites his lips again, and let's out a deep breath. "Well, during heat I might...." Mumbo pauses. "Ask you....to bond me, but dont feel inclined to do it! Just, ignore me when a start saying it or some-"

"What if I want to bond you?" 

Mumbo breath hitches, and he stares at Iskall determined face. "What?...."

Iskalls smile and rubbed Mumbos sides gently. "I also know, it would make your hearts almost nonexistent. You would be in less pain, be less needy" Iskall smiled wider. "What would be so bad about being bonded to you?" 

Mumbo laughs in disbelief. "Seriously? Your, okay with that?" Mumbo couldn't help but feel affection bloom in his chest for Iskall, not entirely use to the lengths he would go to help Mumbo. Mumbo shakes his head. "Your so..."

Iskall wiggled his eyebrow. "So, what?" 

Mumbo flushes red. "....Amazing"

Iskall grinned in return. "You to, dude" then, he sighs. "But, I also know that its risky to bond during your heat..."

Mumbo frowns slightly. "Huh? Why?" 

Iskalls eye widened. "You dont know?"

Mumbo narrows his eyes. "Yeah, I know exactly what your taking about, no confusion here. At. All" Mumbo watched as Iskall rolls his eyes, then, iskalls face goes uncharacteristically embarrassed. 

"You could....get pregnant...."

.....

What?

Mumbo gasp. "What?! No! I'm a- No!" 

Iskall sighs. "You can, if we bond during your heat, I could....get you pregnant" 

Mumbo shakes his head, his tail curling around himself nervously. "I dont.....want...."

Iskall nods in understanding. "I know, but...." Iskalls voice turns hesitant. "....if you wanted to bond, it would have to be before your heat started. So..." 

Mumbo quickly puts two and two together, his heat went due for atleast 2 weeks from now, so he had time for a bond to seal over and prevent any.....mishaps. But....

"You.....want you bond now?" Mumbo breaths out, staring at Iskall with wides eyes. "Like, now, now?"

Iskall sighed, smiling at Mumbo reassuringly.

"If...you wanted to"

!!!!

A few hours later found Mumbo led on his back with Iskall hovering over him. Blankets tossed aside and both males feeling incredibly flustered. 

Mumbo swallowed roughly and clenched his hands on Iskalls shoulders. "You....know what to do right?"

They had came to the agreement that it would be best for them to bond, iskall stating it would help Mumbo, and that's all he really wanted to do. Iskall smiled down Mumbo. "Yes, Mumbo, I know what to do" Iskall sat up. "First, take off your shirt" Iskall says, pulling off his own and dropping it to the floor beside the bed. 

Mumbo closed his eyes and pushed down the heat in his stomach at the site of his friend topless, and forced himself to take off his tie, jacket and coat quickly, before placing them on the table beside the bed. He led back and winced as his tail pressed against his mattress, and he shifted in discomfort. 

Iskall seemed to take notice of this and pulled a pillow under Mumbos hips, lifting his backside from the bed and giving Mumbo relief. Iskall then ran a hand through Mumbo hair, scratching softy as his horns and smiling at the content sigh he received in response.

Mumbo more or less melted into Iskalls touch, his hands trailing down to rest against Iskalls toned chest, and he felt his face heat up even hotter. Mumbo swallowed and looked up at Iskall. "O-okay?"

Iskall smiled softly and lent down to brush his lips against Mumbo exposed neck. "Good...." Iskall pressed a open mouthed kiss that made Mumbo shudder. His then trailed kisses to where Mumbo neck met his shoulder, and he eyed the pale skin there. 

"....Now, relax..." 

Then Iskalls teeth were sinking into Mumbo skin.

Mumbo hissed in pain, grabbing at The others back as pain shot through him. Mumbo bit his lip and sighed shakily. Then, he noticed that something was twitching in the back of his brain, something soft and sweet, something that made him feel.....

Happy. Content. Loved. 

Mumbo gasped as another waved cracked over him, instead being hungry and lust filled, and he shuddered once more. Mumbo felt like there were flood gates inside his mind, the stuff behind them making it hard for Mumbo to breath, the continuing pressure of Iskalls teeth against his neck making his mind fog. 

Finally, with one last push, the gates opened. 

And Mumbo excepted the flood. 

Then, he screamed. 

White, hot bolts of pure pleasure ran down his spine, curling in his stomach and making his legs snap around Iskalls waist. Mumbo whined and panted into Iskalls ear, his breathing laboured at eyes rolled back as he begged for more. 

He didnt know what more was exactly, but he wanted it. 

Then suddenly, all the pleasure was gone. 

Mumbo panted and blinked as Iskall pulled away from his shoulder, and stared up at Iskall with wide eyes. Iskall face looked smug and pleased with itself, and Mumbo had to clear his throat to get his voice to work. 

"A-are we?..."

Iskall smiled, leaning down to kiss the still bleeding mark on Mumbos shoulder. 

"Yeah. Yeah we're bonded"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhh, hope you enjoyed? Sorry for any mistakes I was kinda rushing to get this out.  
> Thanks!!  
> <3


	9. Chapter 8: Heat (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut!!!!!!!!!  
> Sorry for the short chapter, next one will be longer.

Mumbo felt like he was going to die. 

Iskall and him have been bonded for a bit over a week now, and they had spent every waking moment together. Laying in Mumbos bed, eating meals together, going to the shopping district. Mumbo wasn't complaining, he loved spending time with Iskall, he really did! 

The problem? He loved spending time with Iskall a bit.....to much. 

Mumbo adored the way Iskall would wrap his arms around Mumbo and hold him close. The way Iskall would quickly run to Mumbos side if he had a feeling something was going wrong. 

Mumbo loved it. 

......And he quickly realized, he loved Iskall. 

It made sence really, how Mumbos face would flush when the other smiled or laughed. How handsome he was when he woke up in the morning, with his messy brown hair and neatly trimmed beard. 

God, Mumbo loved Iskall. 

!!!!

When Mumbo wakes up, it's to an unbearable heat and hyper aware he was alone in the bed. Mumbo sat up and frowned, the room felt hot and stuffy around him even though it was a cool early morning. He also noticed his was sweating. 

And, he was desperate for.....something.

Mumbo swore and stood up on shaky feet, walking over to the table in the corner and grabbing a bottle of water, he opened it with shaking hands and drank the full bottle within seconds. Mumbo bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair, then noticed a note with familiar hand writing. 

'Went to the shopping district, be back in a bit, -iskall'

Mumbo sighed and moved to walk over to his bed. 

Only to stumble when a wave of pure arousal shot down his spine like lightning. 

Mumbo whined and fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around his stomach and panting into the rough floor of his bace. Mumbo swallowed roughly and forced himself over to his bed, pulling himself up and collapsing onto it. He groaned and wriggled on the sheets, before huffing and throwing the blankets to the floor. Mumbo eyes widened. 

Oh god, hes gone into heat, hasn't he?

Mumbo closed his eyes and panted, trying to think through the arousel flooding through his system. Mumbo whined and looked over to his communicator, trying to will himself to grab it, but found his limbs felt to heavy and unresponsive. 

Mumbo whined brokenly. "I-iskall...." Mumbo wrapped his tail around himself, feeling tears build up in his eyes. 

"H-help me...."

!!!!

Iskall felt off. 

He had went the the shopping district to collect some stuff before Mumbo woke up to make him breakfast. He had left a note sure, but he didnt want to leave Mumbo alone for to long. 

But suddenly, while he was buying some food products from one of the stores, he felt discomfort settle in his stomach. 

He felt like.....he was missing something. 

Iskall huffed and checked his elytra, the uncomfortable feeling only growing stronger with each minute. Iskall frowned. 

He had everything he needed anyway. 

....He had the feeling he had to get back to Mumbo. 

Now.

!!!!

Mumbo was desperate. 

He was currently led on his stomach with his backside in the air, completely naked and face buried in his pillow. He had to force himself to not hump the bed beneath him. The heat was getting worse, the pure feeling of desperation and need made his head spin. 

He needed relief. 

He needing something, anything. 

He needed Iskall. 

"Mumbo?!" 

Mumbo looked to the voice with teary eyes. 

Iskall stood before him with wide eyes and a red face. Mumbo whined and sat to his knees, knowing Iskall could easily see just how hard he was between his legs, and reached out his hands. 

"Iskall!....P-please...." He whispered, rolling his hips to gain some friction. "H-heat...." Mumbo sobbed. "I-iskall...."

The other Male licked his lips and began to undress, feeling himself start to harden in his trousers. "Okay...." He whispered back to the whining man, stripping completely and walking over to the bed. "Shhhh, it's okay, I'm here..." Iskall pulled Mumbo close to him, shivering when Mumbo let out a sinful moan against his neck. 

Mumbos tail immediately wrapped around Iskalls waist and pulled himself into the smaller lap, Mumbo sobbed. "P-please...." He dug his nails into Iskalls back. "I n-need you..."

Iskall groaned and pushed Mumbo down on the sheets, hovering over him with lust filled eyes. "Mumbo..." Iskall bit his lip. "....can I kiss you?"

Mumbo smiled shakily and nodded, then whined when Iskalls hardness rubbed against his own. Mumbo watched with half lidded eyes as Iskall lent down so there lips were brushing. Mumbo panted. "T-this is my..." Mumbo swallowed and closed his eyes. 

Iskall smiled softly. "Your first kiss?" Iskall kissed his cheek. "It's okay, Mumbo, I'll look after you, I promise" Iskall rolled his hips against Mumbos, groaning at the drag against him. 

Mumbo whined and whimpered, his legs hooking over Iskalls hips, and arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer. "I k-know you w-will..." Mumbo sniffed and smiled as tears rolled down his face. "K-kiss me? T-then..." Mumbo bit his lip. "Then F-fuck me?"

Iskall groaned at that and grinned, lips brushing against Mumbos. 

"With pleasure, my dear..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh,,,,, hope you enjoyed, next chapter should be up in a few days.  
> (Sorry for any mistakes)


	10. Chapter 9: Heat (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure smut!!! Like,,,,,,,, from start to finish, SMUT!!!!

Mumbo couldn't breath. 

His lungs felt like they were on fire, his stomach was twisted in knots and his mine was a mess of desperate thoughts. 

Thoughts of being held. 

Kissed. 

....Mated.

He was so desperate he didnt even realise that Iskall had began to separate them, only when the warmth of Iskalls body suddenly disappear did he open his eyes. 

Mumbo whined and grabbed onto Iskalls arm, trying to pull the other male back on the bed, his voice high pitched and chest heaving with his breaths. "I-iskall!.."

Said male sighed softy. "Il be right back, I've just gonna' get something from my pack, ok?" Iskall waited until Mumbo have a shaky nod before he walked to his pack, grabbing a strength potion. He quickly opened it before drinking completely, the bitterness leaving a sour taste in his mouth. 

Iskall shuddered as he felt the potion take effect, his whole body feeling more energised. He turned to look at the man spread out on the bed before him, arousal shooting down his spine like a lightning bolt.

Mumbos legs were open and trembling, flushed chest heaving with his panting breaths and hand gripping the sheets of the bed. Tears rolled down his red cheeks as he stared at Iskall, face full of desperation and need. 

Withings seconds, Iskall was back on the bed and hovering over Mumbo. 

Iskall grinned, his lips brushing against Mumbos. 

"Are you ready?"

Mumbo whined, his hands threading in Iskalls hair and tail wrapping around the others waist. 

"Y-yes, please!"

Iskall let out a growl, before his lips were craching down on Mumbos own. In hindsight, its wasn't a good kiss, teeth clashing and sloppy. 

But, Mumbo still moaned into his mouth and pulled him closer. 

Iskall ran a hand down the length of Mumbos body, stopping between his thighs to press against his hole, he groaned when he was met with wet and slickness there. Iskall pulled back and sat on his knees, pulling Mumbos hips off the bed, and wrapped pale legs over his hips. 

Mumbo moaned loudly when he felt the blunt head of Iskalls cock right against his hole, and tried to push down on it. He was stopped by a strong grip on his hips, keeping him completely still. Mumbo whined and whimpered, his own cock leaking pathetically on his stomach. "Iskall...." Mumbo moaned. "P-please..."

Iskall breathed deeply, his dick twitching against Mumbo hole. 

"Alright..." He whispered. 

"Here I come, love..."

Then, he was pushing in completely to the hilt, groaning at the tight, wet heat pulsing around him. 

Mumbo sobbed and moaned, his body giving a shudder, his mind numb. He felt Iskall begin to move, his hips moving at a almost frantic pace as he fucked into the demon. Mumbo could only let his head go limp against the pillow and eyes roll back as pleasure assaulted his entire body. 

Iskall growled and placed his hands on each side of Mumbos head, his thrusts never stopping or slowing down. Iskall eye focused on Mumbos face, his cheeks red from tears of pleasure, eyes open wide but glazed over. His hands were tight in there grip on Iskalls hair, the slight pain making shivers run down Iskall spine. 

Mumbo focused his gaze up to Iskall, tears rolling down his cheeks as he spoke in broken whispers. "Please, oh-oh my word- Please! Iskall! I need- H-harder, please? I'm so-I'm gonna!‐" Mumbo whined and buried his head in Iskalls shoulder, feeling Iskall hit that spot inside of him that made his toes curl and mind go numb from pleasure. 

Iskall panted and groaned above Mumbo, sweat running down his back as his thrusts picked up in power, the headboard of the bed hitting the wall with each movement. Iskall smiled shakily and kissed Mumbos neck, right over the bonding mark, the skin scarred over completely now. "Your so good Mumbo, my good boy, my mate, my b-bonded, mine, mine mine mine!" Iskall moaned out, the knot in his stomach growing tighter with each thrust. "S-say it, say y-your mine!"

Mumbo whined and shook beneath Iskall, his body unused to the sensations wreaking havoc on him. Mumbo sobbed, pulling back to rest his forehead against Iskalls, teary eyes focused on Iskalls own. "I-im yours! Iskall- Y-yours!-" Mumbo moaned, mind foggy with pleasure and affection, something swelling in his chest that made his cock twitch. 

"I-I...." Mumbo shook, his stomach burning, so close to climax. 

"Lo-Iskall!-" His thighs trembled and arms tenced.

Mumbo back arching off the bed, eyes snapping wide and mouth falling open in pure pleasure-

-"I love you! Iskall!"

Mumbo came. 

Hard. 

So hard infact, his body went limp, his eyes slipping closed.

The last thing he noticed before passing out, was heat filling him up from the inside, a deep, drawn out moan of his own name and hands holding his face. 

Before everything went black. 

!!!!

Iskall panted as he held Mumbos face, his orgasm making his mind slighty hazy as he frowned in concern down at Mumbo. "M-Mumbo? Can you hear me? Mumbo?"Iskall sighed when he received no response, and slowly pulled out of the other. 

He groaned when he looked down at Mumbos hole, watching slick and his own come dripping down Mumbos thighs and onto the bed. He sighed and ran a hand through his sweaty hair, before laying down next to Mumbo. The potion had started to wear off now, leaving his limbs feeling heavy and his mind tired. 

Iskall pulled Mumbos close to him, resting his chin on Mumbos head and wrapped his arms around Mumbos waist. Iskall bit his lip as he thought back to there previous moments of pleasure, the words Mumbo had screamed as he came. 

'I love you' 

Iskall closed his eye, letting those words roll around in his mind as darkness claimed him aswell. 

'....God' He thought. 

'I hope Mumbo ment it...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!!!  
> I hope you enjoyed tho!!  
> Next chapter might be a bit fluffier!! ;)


	11. Chapter 10: Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there is any mistakes, I'm absolutely exhausted >:(

When Mumbo wakes up, his head is pounding and theres is a soreness in the bottom of his back that wont go away. 

He groans and rolls over, realizing he was led in his bed alone. Mumbo forced his eyes open and looked around the room, he hisses as he sits up in the bed, running a hand through his hair and frowning when it came back sweaty.

Mumbo sighed and began to stand off from the bed, flushing red when he realized he was naked. Mumbo grabbed a thin blanket and wrapped it around himself as he walked to the kitchen, his throat feeling dry and achy.

Mumbo stopped when he noticed a familiar figure stood over the furnace. 

Iskall.

Iskall was humming a small tune as he stood next to the furnace, looking like he was cutting something up, stood in nothing but a pair of sweatpants. Mumbo swallowed roughly and cleared his throat. Iskall jumped and whirled around to grin nervously at Mumbo.

"Oh uh, mornin dude..."

Mumbo pulled the blankets around himself a bit more. "....Morning..." Mumbo coughed as his voice scrapped roughly in his throat, prompting Iskall to quickly hand him a glass of water. Mumbo moved to sit down on a chair, wincing slighty as pain shot up his spine. 

Iskall smiled softly. "How you feeling dude?" 

Mumbo shrugged. "Uh...sore? W-what day is it?"

Iskall moved to sit infront of him, smiling. "Its Sunday, you started your heat on Tuesday and I've been here ever since"

Mumbo nodded, laughing slighty. "I can't....remember everything, only bits a pieces..." Mumbo bit his lip. "Did....everything go...okay?" Mumbo winced at his own question, but judging by the way Iskall laughed, it didnt seem to bother him to much.

"Yeah yeah,we.....yknow, at it went okay.." Iskall shifted in his seat. "Actually...."

Mumbo groaned at that, closing his eyes. "I did something stupid right? I did something wrong and ruined the whole experience for you, I'm sorry Iskall, whatever it is I-I didnt-" 

Soft hands cupped his face, tilting it up and making him open his eyes. Iskall smiled shaking his head slightly. "No Mumbo, you don't ruin anything I promise...." Iskall sighed. "It just....changed something for me..." Iskall licked his lips, looking into Mumbos eyes, his own shining with affection. 

"You said....you said that you-"

"Mumbo?! Why the hell are you naked?!" 

Iskall jumped away, eye wide as he stared at the other male that just entered the kitchen, Mumbo shrieking and also jumping away. 

Grian stared with wide eyes at the scene in front of him. Iskall stood topless and Mumbo obviously naked underneath the blanket wrapped around him. Grian raised a brow.

"So? What the hell is going on here?"

!!!!

"-Okay, let me see if I've got this right" Grian groaned. "Mumbos a demon and he come of age, meaning he get new....features, like horns, tail and wings, and he goes through-" Grian rolls his eyes. "Heat, meaning he needs....sex? And that's why you are both naked.."

Mumbo laughed nervously, face flushing red. "Uh, yes, basically..." 

Iskall huffed. "Not that big a deal dude...." 

Mumbo sighed as Grian yelled and started bantering back and forth with Iskall, and he laughed softy. They had dressed earlier, and when they did Mumbo had noticed the shear amount of bites and bruises that covered his chest, and he flushed slighty as he remembered. 

His mind had yet to fully bring back his memories, but flashes would appear evey now and then. Mostly, it was just the feeling of burning skin and hands holding his hips and sides, teeth nipping at his neck and pleasure shooting up his spine.

Mumbo shifted in his seat, the conversation turning to background noise as he thought back on what he could remember. It was faint, but he could remember seeing tanned skin and a flushed face hovering over his own. 

Mumbo sighed and tried to forget his frustration at not being to rem-

Mumbo gasped, making Iskall and Grian look over to him, both concerned.

But, Mumbo didn't even glance at them. 

His eyes widened as he he thought back to something that made his heart clench in his chest. 

'I said I loved him'

Mumbo looked over to see Iskall looking at him with a concerned gaze, and he thought back to when Iskall was going to tell him something in the kitchen before Grian came in. 

'He was going to reject me, tell me he didint feel the same, that he regretted everything that happened'

Iskall moved to hold Mumbos hand, frowning. "Mumbo? Are you okay?"

Mumbo shook his head. "N-no I....." Mumbo watched Grian frown at them both. "I....need to go..." Mumbo stood to his feet, making his way to the door and ignoring Iskall calling out for him to come back, he ignored the way his heart clenched in his chest as he walked out. 

He ignored the tears that began to roll down his cheeks as he realized he had ruined everything between Iskall and himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed!!
> 
> You can find me on Tumbler!!   
> (RedWings1111)


	12. Chapter 11: Time to Shine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps! Sorry about such a long wait for this chapter!! Somethings happed irl and I just didnt have any ideas for this story,   
> I hope u enjoy this chapter! And I will make sure u all dont wait as long for the next!!!  
> Love you all!! <3

Mumbo didn't think about where he was going. 

He just ran. 

He faintly realized he had walked through a neither portal, the hot sweltering heat of the other world made him sweat and move quicker through.

Mumbo bit his lip hard enough to dry a speck of blood but he didn't pay it much mind. 

He had confessed to Iskall. During his heat. He had told his best friend he was in love with him. 

God, how stupid was he?!

He groaned and slowed down to a stop, leaning against one of the near by portals, holding his face in his hands. He slid down the frame and pulled his knees to his chest, sniffing when his eyes began to burn again. 

Mumbo titled his head back to look at the foggy sky of the neither, his whole body still exhausted. Was there a way he could play this off? Say it was just a 'in the moment' thing? He would do whatever it takes to not lose Iskall.

Even if that means never getting to be with him like he truly wants

Mumbo sighed shakily. What was he supposed to do now?

!!!!

Grian frowned as he watched Iskall pace up and down in front of him. "Dude, go talk to him? It cant be anything to serious...."

Iskall groaned, turning to the smaller blonde with a weak glare. "It is actually. Well, to Mumbo more then me but-i could see why he would freak out! I would freak out if had said-" Iskall groaned, falling back on to his chair and sighing. "If I follow him, hes gonna' panic even more" Iskall whispered. "I have wait until he.....calms down"

Grian nodded, the frowned".....What did he say?" 

Iskall looked away, his face burning. "....that he loved me..."

Grians eyes widened, a grim stretching across his face. "He did? Finally! Do you have any idea how long I've been trying to get his pining ass to tell you for? Like, honestly!"

Iskall chuckled softly, his chest unclenching slighty at hearing that. "So, he ment it?"

Grian grinned and nodded. "Obviously!"

Iskall paused. Mumbo ment it, Mumbo loved him.

Iskall stood to his feet with a new resolve, grabbing his communicator.

<Iskall85> Mumbo?? You there dude?

For a moment there was no awnser, then it pinged. 

<RenTheDog> I think I saw him in the neither, want me to check???

Grian smiled softly at that. "Rens always happy to help, huh?" Iskall rolled his eye, grinning at the love struck look on Grians face. 

<Iskall85> nah dude, I'll go

Iskall glanced at Grian.

<Iskall85> btw, could you pop by Grians place? Thanks!!!

<RenTheDog> Huh? Uh....okay

Iskall cackled when a red faced Grian started to punch his shoulder, the smallers voice high pitched and shrill. Iskall jumped away and ran to Mumbos portal, laughing as he disappeared through it. 

!!!!

"Mumbo?" 

Said male jolted, eyes snapping up to a familiar painted helmet and concerned gaze. "'Suma?"

Xisuma smiled and moved to kneel in front of Mumbo, eyes locking on to his tail. "You seem to change everytime I see you" 

Mumbo smiled weakly. "Heh, yeah...." Mumbo sighed. "Xisuma?....have you ever done anything stupid?"

There was silence.

Then Xisuma laughed. "Yes! I derp quite often! Why?"

Mumbo relaxed slighty, a real smile on his face. "Just....I did something that goes beyond a derp or spoon moment..."

Xisuma wrapped an arm around the moustached man. "Want to tell me about it?"

Mumbo sniffed, his tears drying up before they could even fall. "I-I told Iskall.... that I love him..." Mumbo rubbed his eyes. "And I dont t-think he feels the same..."

Xisuma smiled sadly. "Ah, I see. When did you tell him?"

Mumbo shrugged. "Sometime during my heat? I-" 

"Wait, during your heat? Was Iskall there?"

Mumbo nodded, face flushing red. "Um, y-yeah. He helped me...through it?"

Xisuma rolled his eyes fondly. "Mumbo-" Xisuma smiled. "If Iskall helped you through your heat, then I can almost guarantee that he feels the same" 

Mumbo shakes his head, frowning at the admin. "No, no he doesn't" Mumbo stands to his feet, wincing from the cramp in his legs. "Theres no way he feels the same"

Xisuma sighs, he to standing up. "What makes you say that?"

Mumbo waved his hands around in the air, face red with embarrassment and frustration. "I dont-I mean- Uh!" Mumbo groaned. "I dont know! He just-wouldn't, okay? Why would he ever fell the same"

Xisumas eyes widened. "Uh, Mumbo-" But said male was to busy ranting to notice the wide eyed gaze.

"Why would he?! He wouldn't, end of story, I'm just his friend! I mean, a friend he helped through heat- But friends do that! Right?! Xisuma are you lis-"

"Mumbo" He froze. The voice had come from behind him, the swedish accent making his heart stop and speed up at the same time. Mumbo swallowed roughly, before turning on his feet, feeling dread and fear settle in his stomach. 

Iskalls gaze was heavy with something Mumbo couldn't place, but it still made Mumbos face heat up.

"....Mumbo, we need to talk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is coming to an end!! Only a few more chapter I think!!   
> Also yes, Grian is in love with Ren.  
> Why?   
> Cuz I said so ;)


	13. Chapter 12: Time For The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!   
> Sorry it been like, a month since that last update.  
> Some stuff had happened.  
> College has been a nightmare to do online.   
> Someone in my family has been really ill.   
> And I was running out of inspiration for this story!   
> But!!! I'm back :D  
> Please enjoy!!  
> And it's time for that fluff I promised ya'll!

Mumbo could only stare with dread and fear that had setting up home in his stomach as he looked at Iskall. The latter was looking at him with a small concerned frown, hands tucked into his pocket. 

Mumbo swallowed, jolting slighty when a hand placed itself in his back. Beside him, Xisuma gave him a sympathetic smile. "Boys, try to talk things out alright?" Xisuma looked to Iskall and nodded, before walking off along the neither roof. 

Mumbo let out a hitched breath, hands gripping on to his tail tighty and he stared at the man infront of him. "Uh-....hey"

Iskall smiled softly, stepping closer to Mumbo. Iskall reached out and gently held Mumbos tenced hands. "Mumbo.." Iskall whispered quietly, eyes focused on Mumbos panic filled eyes. "Hey, I just wanna' talk...."

Mumbo swallowed roughly, nodding hesitantly and stayed quiet as Iskall spoke, his voice soft and soothing. 

Iskall took a deep breath. "Ok.....so, I think I know why you, ran off-" Mumbo flinched at that. "-but, I just want you to know, I'm not upset or-or angry. I could never be upset with you Mumbo" Iskall smiled softly when Mumbo sniffed quietly,and watched with a lump in his throat when tears filled Mumbos eyes. "Hey, hey baby its ok" 

Iskall reached up and held Mumbos face in his hands, his own eye stinging slighty. "Look at me. Please?" Mumbo looked into the smallers eyes, biting his lip with a sad grimace. 

Iskall pulled himself forward, resting his forehead against Mumbos. "Mumbo, your such an idiot..."

Mumbo laughed breathlessly, wiping his eyes. "I mean, y-yeah. But, why now in particular?" 

Iskall chuckled. "Cuz' you believed that I didn't-" Iskall cut himself off, shifting on feet. Iskall sighed shakily. "Mumbo, I.....spent you heat with you. Looked after you and stayed with you the entire time. I....well, slept with you-" Iskall giggled when Mumbo flushed red. "-so, how could you think for even a second that I didnt-that I wasnt in-" 

Iskall huffed, looking into Mumbos eyes with a smile. 

"Mumbo, I love you, you big spoon" 

Mumbo sobbed quietly, his face red and smile wide across his face. He laughed tearfully. "R-realy?" Mumbo needed to be sure, he needed reassurance that this wasn't just a dream. 

Iskall smiled. "Yes dear, I love you" Iskall placed a kiss on Mumbos cheek, whispering gentle comments in the space between them, wrapping his arms around Mumbos waist.

Mumbo laughed softy, placing his arms around Iskall neck. "I....love you too..." Mumbo bit his lip. "S-sorry I uh-ran out. I was just-I freaked out-" Mumbo sighed, then smiled when Iskall began to kiss his tears away. "I thought you might....." 

Iskall rolled his eye. "Again, you're an idiot! Mumbo, I spent a full week with you during your heat! And, despite what you said to Xisuma, just friends don't do that!" Mumbo groaned in embarrassment, buring his face in Iskall shoulder. Iskall giggled, "Hey, did you want to go back home? Lay down and cuddle for a bit? I'm guessing you're still tired..."

Mumbo nodded, then frowned. "Wait, isn't Grian there?"

Iskall smiled wide. "Nope! I sent him home...." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "...with Ren..."

Mumbo laughed loudly. "You sneaky devil!" 

!!!!

About 30 minutes later, Mumbo and Iskall were curled up in the bed together, the blankets on the floor, both agreeing that they were a bit to....dirty, to have on them. 

Mumbo sighed softy and Iskalls fingers ran around the base of his tail, stroking over the scaled skin. Gentle lips pressed against his forehead in a soft kiss, making Mumbos heart swoon and stomach flutter as he cuddled closer to his boyfriend.

Boyfriend. Iskall was his boyfriend. 

....that had a nice ring to it.

Even though it was still early, about 1 in the afternoon, both men exhausted. Mumbo suddenly shuddered when Iskall hands ran up to his hair and began to pet his now fully grown horns. Mumbo cleared his throat, pulling himself closer to Iskall.

Iskall grinned widely. "Aww, you enjoying this that much baby?" Mumbo let out a stuttering breath, then yelped when Iskalls leg brushed against the growing hardness in his trousers. Iskall laughed loudly, pulling Mumbo up to look him in the eye. "Really? Even after this week?"

Mumbo flushed red, looking away in embarrassment. "L-look, my horns are just, yknow-" Mumbo bit back a whimper when Iskall curled his fingers around one of his horns, pulling at it softly. Mumbo narrowed his eyes at Iskall. "Dude, you-" 

Iskall cut him off by placing a kiss at the base of one horn, grinning when Mumbo groaned softy. Iskall chuckled, resting against the pillow with Mumbo resting on his chest, breaths already heavy. 

Mumbo huffed, subtly adjusted his pants and he snuggled in closer to his boyfriends chest. "Y-your so horrible...."

Iskall smiled, kissing Mumbos cheek softy. 

"Nah, you loooove me..."

Mumbo smiled lovingly, leaning forward to kiss Iskall, the pressure soft and loving as they kissed. Mumbo smiled into the kiss, hands resting on Iskalls chest. When he pulled back, he gave Iskall a love sick smile, heart beating rapidly, stomach fluttering and face flushed bright red. 

"Yeah.." Mumbo whispered gently. 

"I love you, Iskall"

In reply he got a grin and a soft flush over tanned cheeks. 

"I love you too Mumbo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....so?? You like it??   
> This chapter is the second to last!  
> The next chapter will most likely be smut! And it should be out some time this week!!  
> Thank you for reading <3


	14. Chapter 13: After

The sun was beaming down on the shopping district, the occasional mooshroom cow wondering up and down the makeshift roads. At his barge floating out on the small lake, Grian hummed a small tune as he refilled the barrels with sand and gravel. 

A few feet away, Ren watched with a fond smile, blue eyes focused on his small boyfriend. Beside the hybrid, stood Iskall with a large grin, looking between the two men. "Dude, your stareing again"

Ren rolled his eyes, grinning at Iskall smugly. "Oh? Like your one to talk, you stay around Mumbos place every night" Iskall just shrugged, nudging Ren with a grin. 

"Yeah? I don't deny that either!"

Ren chuckled, looking back over to Grian, eyes instantly softening. 

Iskall shook his head, his mind going back to his own boyfriend, his boyfriend that was no doubt waiting for him at home. The man could feel a tug in his chest, a soft gentle tugging that radiated comfort and contentment. 

And, also some soft of lust. 

Iskall huffed, patting Ren on the shoulder. "Well, I've gotta' head out. Have fun with ogling Grian!" Iskall cackled as he shot up into the sky, watching as Grian whipped around at the loud noice. His eyes settling on Rens, before his tackled the dog to the ground.

As Iskall soared across the shopping district toward the neather portal, he couldn't stop the grin on his face. Thoughts of his boyfriend stuck tight to his mind and heart. 

!!!!

Iskall came through the neather portal humming a small tune, throwing his bag to the side and climbing up the ladder the Mumbos 'bedroom'. He looked around and grinned as his eyes focused on Mumbo, the other male led on his stomach. 

Completely naked.

Iskall bit his lip walking over and stareing down at Mumbo pert little bum that was on display to him. Iskall climbed on the bed, laughing softy at the yelp Mumbo let out, before leaning down and kissing the bottom of Mumbos back, right above his tail. 

Mumbo giggled, reaching behind him to tug on Iskalls hair, pulling the other male up and over his shoulder. "Hey.." The demon mumbled against Iskalls lips. 

Iskall sighed softy. "Hi baby..." He pressed forward and against Mumbos lips, the angle slighty awkward from the way Mumbo had to twist his neck. Iskall grunted, pulling away and sitting up before pulling Mumbo up as well, helping the demon turn around. 

Mumbo smiled and wrapped his arms around Iskalls neck, playing the the short hair at the back of his neck. Iskall chuckled, hands running down to cup Mumbos behind, spreading his cheeks and pressing against his hole. 

Mumbo shuddered, pressing closer as two fingers slipped into his already loose entrance. Iskall paused. 

"Mumbo, did you....prep yourself?" Iskall groaned when Mumbo nodded against his neck, before he was reaching down his front to undo his trousers. He unbuttoned himself and pulled own his cock, giving it few quick strokes, before shifting so his was led back on the bed, Mumbo perched prettily on his hips. 

Mumbo swallowed roughly, reaching down to grab Iskalls cock and pressing it against his rim. He panted as he stared down at his boyfriend, face flushed and tail curled around his clothed leg. The reminder that Iskall was fully clothed only added to the arousal buring an inferno in his stomach, his own cock twitching against his stomach. 

Iskall grinned up at him, hands gripping his hips and running up his sides. "I could it feel yknow, through the bond" Iskall chuckled and pulled Mumbos free hand to his lips, pressing soft and delicate kissing to his palm. "How hot and bothered you were, waiting for me to come home"

Mumbo whined, pushing his hips down until was sat flush over Iskalls hips, the rough material of Iskalls Jean's rubbing against his sensitive inner thighs. Mumbo bit his lip, panting rapidly. "F-fuck Iskall...Iskall...s-so good-" 

Iskall grunted, pulling Mumbo flat against him to kiss him, lips moving together gently and they began to shift and move their hips against each other. Each grind made Mumbo moan or whimper, Iskalls grunting breaths teasing his own lips. 

Mumbo arched his back, shouting in pleasure when his prostate was suddenly hit with enough force to make him shake and tremble. Mumbo sat back up, moving his hips frantically as he chased his orgasm. 

Iskall groaned, looking up at his boyfriend, breath hitching as stared. 

Mumbo face was flushed bright red, hair and moustache a complete mess, mouth open and pleading whimpers falling from his lips. His horns nestled in his hair, tail twitching around Iskalls leg, his back arched so perfectly it almost made Iskall come right then and there. 

Suddenly Mumbo let out a gasp, eyes snapping open. "Iskall! My-my back!- it-it- Iskall!-" 

In an instant, the man was sat up, cupping Mumbos face, looking over his shoulder to look down at Mumbos back. He cussed when his saw to black lumps begin to grow from the skin. The lumps-wings, Iskalls minds said-began to grow out, taking the form of a small pair of bat like wings. 

Mumbo whined, burying his face in Iskalls shoulder. "H-hurts!-"

Iskall nodded, speaking breathlessly. "Okay, it okay baby, I got you-" Iskall jolted his hips aiming at Mumbos prostate and hitting without fail. Mumbo let out a choking cry, griping onto Iskalls back and he let out sobs of pleasure and pain. "K-keep-ah! Going- Iskall-p-please!-"

Iskall nodded shakily, jolting Mumbo up and down in his lap, eye watching as the wings grew bigger and bigger, Mumbo whining and crying into his shoulder. 

Mumbo eyes opened, tears running down his face. "I-im close- so close!-" Mumbo kissed Iskalls cheek, murmuring pleads and praises. 

Iskall nodded, brow furrowed from pleasure. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Mumbos cock, jerking it in time with his thrusts. He gasped when Mumbo suddenly pushed him back on the bed. 

Mumbo grinned shakily down at Iskall, bracing one hand on his clothed stomach, and slamming himself down over and over again. Mumbo eyes screwed shut, his stomach burning and cock throbbing in Iskalls hand. 

And finally, with one more hit to his prostate, Mumbo came with a scream of Iskalls name. 

Iskalls eye watched, his body tenced and tight. He watched as Mumbo threw his head back, he watched as Mumbos chest heaved with heavy breaths. Iskalls gasped when Mumbos wings suddenly snapped into the air behind him, fluttering and shaking. 

Mumbo was _Beautiful._

Iskall moaned as he gave two more thrusts, and he finally came, his cock twitching inside of Mumbo as he panted roughly. 

As they calmed down, Mumbo fell onto Iskalls chest, breath wheezing and body limp. His black wings curled up against his back, his tail wrapping around Iskalls waist.

Iskall sighed, running his hands up and down Mumbos back, stroking gently over his new wings, smiling when they twitched into his touch. "Well, looks like you wont need an elytra anymore"

Mumbo laughed, voice shaky and hoarse. "Yeah, i-i suppose so" 

!!!

After cleaning up, the two men were laying in bed, Mumbo led over the top of Iskall as he cuddled close, the sun was still high up in the sky, but both men were exhausted and didn't even bother to try and move. 

Mumbo sighed in contentment, running his fingers through Iskalls hair as he stared down at Iskall sleeping face. 

Mumbo smiled, kissing Iskall gently. "I love you, Iskall" He whispered, burying his face in Iskalls neck. 

Iskall grinned tiredly. 

"I love you too, my adorable Demon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it guys, girls and non-binary pals!!  
> The end of the story!  
> I would like to thank everyone who read, commented and left kudos on this work!!  
> I desperately hoped you enjoyed!!   
> And again thank you so much for reading!!!  
> I love you all :,)
> 
> -Birdy


End file.
